Một Tách Trà Hoàn Hảo
by Happy City
Summary: Kyle, hai mươi lăm tuổi, đang sống một mình và hơi ám ảnh về việc tìm được một tách trà hoàn hảo. Rồi Stan xuất hiện. One-shot, Style.


Disclaimer: This story is "The Perfect Cup Of Tea" by _howtodisappearcompletely_. I only translate it to Vietnamese with his/her permission.

Gần đây Kyle thường xuyên muốn uống trà. Cậu không biết thói quen này bắt đầu từ khi nào (có lẽ là lâu ngày) nhưng bây giờ cậu uống trà như thể nó là cà phê còn cậu là Tweek. Nói vậy thì hơi quá, nhưng lúc này trung bình cậu phải uống bốn đến năm tách mỗi ngày.

Thật ra thì cậu đang thèm một tách ngay bây giờ, và tách đầu tiên trong ngày luôn là tuyệt vời nhất. Kyle lăn qua lộn lại trong chiếc chăn của mình, không muốn thức dậy dù nắng sáng mùa đông đang chiếu xuyên vào mắt mình. Thêm vài phút nữa thôi, rồi cậu sẽ bật ấm nước.

Pha trà là một trải nghiệm yên bình và khoa học. Đó là vấn đề về liều lượng và thời gian, và không ai có thể pha nó giống như cậu. Cậu đã tra cứu trên mạng rất nhiều cách , từ một vài công thức với trái cây lạ cho đến những cách truyền thống, và rồi tổng hợp nó lại để thành một công thức hoàn hảo nhất.

Đầu tiên, nhất định phải là trà Yorkshire. Không bàn luận, không thỏa hiệp. Kyle mua nó từ cửa hàng "thực phẩm thế giới" gần căn hộ của mình ở Chicago, và luôn thêm một hộp để gửi về cho mẹ ở South park. Thứ hai, phải pha trong một ấm trà đàng hoàng, không trộn trong cốc. Sau khi chuẩn bị đầu đủ, bắt đầu đun nước và làm nóng ấm trà bằng cách đổ một lần nước sôi vào ấm rồi trút ra (rất quan trọng – những chi tiết nhỏ như thế này!). Kế tiếp thả một gói trà vào trong ấm và chế nước sôi, rồi đợi. Thời gian tùy vào sở thích đậm nhạt của mỗi ngừoi; với Kyle, ba phút rưỡi là hoàn hảo. KHÔNG ĐƯỢC bóp gói trà chỉ để nước trà đậm hơn – bí quyết ở đây là kiên nhẫn, cho nó thời gian để hòa tan. Sau đó chỉ cần rót ra tách sứ, với một muỗng kem và không đường. Một tách trà hoàn hảo đã xong.

Kyle thường từ chối khi có người mời trà – mỗi khi có ai hỏi "anh thích như thế nào" thì cậu lại không thể trả lời được, và nếu pha không đúng ý thì lại dở tệ. Cậu giới thiệu cho gia đình và bạn bè về món trà của mình (Bebe gọi nó là "một trải nghiệm cuộc sống"), và ngay cả Stan cũng thừa nhận là trà "không quá tệ", một lời khen rất có giá trị từ người mém nôn ra khi uống trà lần đầu tiên. Dù công bằng mà nói, không cần nhiều thứ lắm để khiến Stan bị nôn…

Chết tiệt, sao lại quên được nhỉ? Cậu quá tập trung vào cái nghi thức trà buổi sáng ngu ngốc đến nổi quên mất là Stan đang ở trên giường, là cậu ta đã lái xe từ tận Colorado đến đây tối qua. Cả hai đã nói chuyện, gần như vậy, đã thổ lộ thứ tình cảm mà Kyle không bao giờ dám hy vọng có thể được đáp lại, sau biết bao nhiêu năm, cho đến khi nó tuôn ra từ miệng của Stan.

Cậu lăn qua lại dưới chăn, cố gắng làm cho cơ thể thoải mái – bọn họ đã làm nhiều chuyện tối qua. Tránh khỏi cái lạnh mùa đông bên ngoài căn hộ, cả hai đã rút vào trong phòng ngủ nhiều giờ liền. Ra giường vẩn còn ẩm ướt, với mùi mồ hôi và mùi của Stan mà Kyle không thể diễn tả nhưng không bao giờ thấy đủ. Kyle sờ soạng tìm cái gối hương có mùi kỳ lạ đó, chỉ để mở choàng mắt ra và phát hiện một bên giường đã trống không từ lúc nào.

Kyloe vùi tay vào trong tóc của mình – rối tung và ẩm ướt. Stan rõ ràng đã bỏ trốn. Điện thoại không có trên bàn ngủ và phần giường bên kia thì đã lạnh. Kyle cảm thấy mình thật ngu ngốc, vì nghĩ rằng mình có thể có hạnh phúc mãi mãi với Stan, rằng Stan sẽ từ bỏ cuộc sống ở Colorado để đến sống ở đây. Có lẽ Stan thức dậy, cảm thấy sợ, thay đổi ý định, hoặc tất cả chỉ là một lời nói dối. Có thể là do Kyle đã nói gì đó, hay làm cái gì đó tối qua, hay…

"Cậu thức." Stan đang đứng ngay cửa, mỉm cười, trên tay là hai cái cốc. "Tớ vừa mới pha trà."

…Cậu ấy vẫn ở đây. Kyle cảm thấy toàn thân giãn ra, phổi bắt đầu có khí oxy.

Stan đi đến bên giường và đưa Kyle một cái cốc. "Không ngon như cậu là chắc rồi, nhưng vì cậu thích uống vào buổi sáng nên tớ đoán mình nên thử."

Kyle ngơ ngẩn nhìn cái cốc ở trước mặt, đựng thứ chất lỏng màu nâu nhạt, ấm và bốc khói. Stan nghiêng người hôn nhẹ lên má Kyle.

"Tớ không nhớ là cậu có uống đường hay không, nên chỉ cho vào một ít."

"Cám ơn." Cuối cùng Kyle nói nhỏ. "Tưởng cậu bỏ đi." Tách trà nhìn lợn cợn, và quá nhiều sữa.

"Cái gì?" Trong một thoáng Stan trở nên nghiêm túc. Stan mặc quần Jean nhưng không mặc áo, và tóc cũng rối bù như Kyle nhưng nhìn đẹp hơn, gần như hoàn hảo. " Tớ không đi đâu hết, sẽ không."

Kyle cười khẽ, một chút xấu hổ vì tỏ ra hoảng hốt như thế. Công bằng mà nói, mọi người (kể cả Stan) đều biết rằng cuộc sống một mình trong thành phố đã khiến Kyle như thế nào – căng thẳng và hay lo lắng, cố gắng lấp đầy thời gian của mình bằng những sở thích kỳ lạ (trà đứng đầu danh sách.)

"Hơn nữa, đồ của tớ còn ở đây, nếu cậu nhìn kỹ." Stan cười, khiến Kyle nhìn xuống và thấy vớ, áo sơ mi và áo khoác của Stan vẫn còn trên sàn. Kyle cảm thấy muốn đập tay lên trán.

Cẩn thận, Kyle hớp một ngụm trà đầu tiên, dự đoán mình sẽ nhăn mặt, nuốt xuống và bắt đầu phê bình Stan về mùi vị (nên tập luyện thêm , kyle cười khẽ) nhưng khi món trà vừa chạm vào lưỡi cậu lập tức phun ra.

"Sao, tệ lắm hả?" Stan hỏi, trông khoái chí hơn là thất vọng.

"Cứ thử đi." Kyle đưa lại cái cốc, cố gắng không cười. Cậu biết chính xác sai lầm của Stan là gì.

Stan can đảm nốc một ngụm lớn trước khi nhả ra và cười sặc sụa.

"Muối!" Stan nói, đưa tay lên chùi miệng. "Cái lọ gần cái ấm – tớ tưởng nó là đường…"

Cả hai cười rộ vì cái chuyện vô lý này, rồi Kyle hớp thêm một ngụm. Đây là tách trà đầu tiên Stan làm – Kyle muốn ghi nhớ rõ mùi vị thảm hại của nó.

"Tớ thật là ngốc." Stan tuyên bố, nhìn vào chiếc cốc với ánh mắt vui vẻ.

"Không, thật hoàn hảo. Cậu rất hoàn hảo" Kyle hớp một ngụm. Hoàn thành vở kịch thưởng thức trà của mình. Stan chỉ cười và nhìn như thể Kyle bị thần kinh. Nhưng Kyle cảm thấy nó không tệ sau ấn tượng ban đầu. Có thể bởi vì là Stan làm, hay bởi vì tối qua, nhưng Kyle không ghét thứ nước này. Trà pha dở luôn có vị như nước rửa chén hâm nóng – nhưng thứ nước này lại rất thú vị. Rất Stan.

Bây giờ nếu có ai hỏi "anh muốn trà như thế nào" cậu đã có thể trả lời.

"Với một chút muối. Giống như bạn trai tôi làm."


End file.
